An April Fool's Day to Remember
by OrganizationsNumberXIII
Summary: AU-Namine is the usual object for pranking on April Fool's every year. Will she make it through today and finally tell her life-long love how she feels or will she be scarred for life? Drama/Humor/Romance NaminexRiku


**Just an April Fools Thing….nothing more XD**

**XxXxX**

At most days, a petite blonde would look at a certain boy from across the classroom. The boy had silver hair, was tall, had aquamarine, and usually a player. He was the captain of the soccer team, a Sophomore, and loved by most of the girls. But this girl couldn't help but feel attracted to him.

That boy's name is Riku.

This petite blonde girl had blue eyes and had glasses that were bigger than her eyes. She would stare at him and draw his features. In truth, this blonde girl knew the silver haired boy since they were young, but she moved away at one point, making the memories of her disappear from the boy she was infatuated with. She moved back after she started high school. She is also currently a Sophomore.

This girl's name is Namine.

Although Riku doesn't remember her, Namine remembers him and the promise that was kept between them and the special song they shared as kids.

**XxXxX**

The one day Namine loathed was none other than April Fool's Day. On this day, because of Namine's innocent and naïve nature, she is usually the target of no good pranksters. One year, Namine received a love letter on April 1st, but as it turns out, it was more of a cruel joke. In another year, the bathroom signs were switched, and Namine wound up in the wrong bathroom, usually a common joke for April Fool's Day.

When this wretched day occurred to the petite blonde, she finally became prepared. She prepared herself to not be pranked in such a way that would hurt her any longer. She enters the school of torment and misery.

"Nami…are you sure about this?" asked a black haired girl with short hair.

"I-I'm sure, Xi." Namine meekly answered her best friend that was in the same same grade as herself.

"Okay, but I'm warning you, it's a battle field out there." Xion warned Namine.

Namine gulped nervously but adjusted her glasses. She unlocks the combination code from her locker and slowly opens it. All of a sudden, a flood of small white paper crashes into Namine. Namine became buried under the papers. Xion then helped her out of the mess and the two friends looked at the paper together.

It was a detention slip.

Namine was really nervous about this. She goes to the main office to talk about it. The person at the desk was responsible for giving out such things and taking them away. That person was named Demyx.

"Excuse me, um I feel as if there is a mistake about this." Namine hands the bag of detentions over to Demyx.

"Oh, these. Hahaha. You shouldn't take these seriously. Usually students do this on April Fool's when they can find certain locker combinations. So…April Fool's! But I wasn't the one who put them in. I'll take them away now." Demyx explained to the blonde.

"Thank you very much." Namine thanked Demyx.

Namine went to her first class. She couldn't help but remember what those detention slips said.

"_I'm coming After You!-April Fool's!"_

Namine couldn't help but feel hurt by this. Despite the message saying "April Fool's", Namine felt as if someone was after her.

"Don't feel bummed out by that Nami! I just got pranked by Axel." Xion tries to cheer up her friend.

But it was no use; the blonde girl still couldn't stop thinking about it.

**XxXxX**

It was finally time for gym class, a class that the artist disliked most.

Namine changed into her gym uniform and left her clothes in her locker.

During gym, everyone was partnered off with someone. Namine managed to have Riku as a partner. The two-man partnership consisted of games such as tree-legged-races, trust exercises, and potato-sack-races.

Namine looked away from her partner and turned red. He smirked and then tied their feet together for the three-legged-race. Everyone had their starting positions. Once the race began, Namine and Riku became the slowest team, becoming entangled and unable to even move in sync. In the end, they became the last team to cross the finish line, despite Riku being the fastest person in the whole school.

"Sorry…" Namine slowly said to Riku as they crossed the finish line.

"No problem. I was already half dead when I entered this class." Riku assures.

Namine smiles to herself and once the two crossed the finish line, Riku untied the chain or ropes that bound the two teens during the race. Riku then leaves the class a few minutes before it was over. After the bell, everyone rushes to change.

As Namine checked her locker for her uniform, as it turns out, it was missing. Not knowing what to do, Namine reported to the gym teacher. The teacher in return gave her a another uniform.

The uniform was not what Namine expected. It was a uniform for a maid. It was a basic-black-maid dress and shoes with a white apron, knee high socks, and head-band. When she came out, all eyes peered at her. There were snickers from girls and comments from the boys.

**XxXxX**

The time was lunch and Namine wasn't in the mood to eat. She had enough pranks for one day. She didn't want lunch to ruin her appetite because she could have received something unexpected.

"Xi, I wanna go home." Namine tells her friend.

"I can't help you with that Nami, especially since no one will take you seriously today." Xion makes her point.

"I wasn't even prepared for any of this." Namine whines.

"Nami, it's gonna work out all in the end. _Trust me_." Xion slyly told her petite friend.

"Xion, how _can_ I trust you when someone switched the signs for the bathroom, today. I could have been raped! But I was saved…" Namine tells her.

"Who saved you? Was is Riku?" Xion asked in a 200 miles per hour.

"I'll tell you the story." Namine says to her friend sheepishly.

_-Flashback to earlier-_

_Namine walks down the hall to go to the bathroom to see how ridiculous she appears in the mirror. Forgetting this was April 1__st__, she walks into the bathroom that had a "female" sign and checks herself in the mirror. Namine thought she looked ridiculous._

"_What are you doing in here?" asks a voice from behind._

_The voice belonged to a boy named Seifer Almasy. He was with his friend Rai._

"_S-sorry, I-I didn't know. T-the signs were switched." Namine stuttered._

_Seifer looks at Namine from head to toe._

"_You actually look cute as a maid. Are you cosplaying or something?" Seifer asks her in conclusion._

"_No!" Namine says quickly._

"_Ya' know, we can ask her something she's a maid and all." Rai gives an idea to his friend._

_Seifer puts his arm around Namine and smirks at her._

"_How about you let me tell you to…" Seifer then whispers in her ear._

"_No way!" Namine protests and tries to push him away._

_Seifer holds Namine with one hand and uses his other hand to move up her leg. Rai stands there with a camera, waiting the right time to take a picture. Namine, out of instinct, punched, kicked, and screamed to have her captors let go of her. And like her plea was granted, someone came to her aid._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you." It was Riku._

"_What are you gonna do about it?" Seifer asked Riku._

_Riku didn't have to say anything to show them the way out. In the end, it was Seifer and Rai who were sent to the Principal's Office for disorderly conduct and were beat up. _

"_T-thank you." Namine tells Riku._

"_Not a problem. You should get out of here while you still can. I could do the same as those two tried to do." Riku threatens her._

_Namine nods and was a little frightened by his words. She leave the boys bathroom and meets up with Xion for lunch._

_-End Flashback- _

"Wow, is it just me or do you have lady luck on your side." Xion sounded amazed.

"It's not something to be happy about. I felt really uncomfortable after that." Namine felt sick to her stomach.

"At least you're okay." Xion tries to be positive.

"Yeah…" Namine says, still feeling uneasy.

_**A little lullaby plays on Namine's phone. It was a lullaby that she and Riku shared as kids.**_

Namine looks at the number and answers it. She did not notice when Riku looked at the blonde and her phone because of the lullaby. He shook his head, thinking it was too good to be true.

"He-Hello?" Namine answers meekly.

"_If you want your clothes back, find me in the cafeteria,"_ said a mysterious voice.

Namine hangs up her phone and peers around the room. There is no way she will be able to find the culprit. She scans the place in panic and then chooses the one suspect she believes stole her clothes.

"Hey!" Namine points at her crush while holding her sketchbook.

"You're the girl from gym class." Riku smirks.

"I'm a-accusing you of s-s-stealing my u-u-uniform from my l-l-locker from e-e-earlier." Namine accuses Riku while turning red.

"So _you _think _I _did that?" Riku tests Namine.

Namine's speech is rendered helpless.

"You left gym class early." Namine points out.

"To take a shower." Riku answers in an annoyed tone.

"Bu-!" Namine begins.

Riku cuts the blonde off by taking her by the hand and dragging her to an abandoned hallway. Namine is frightened by this. She stands against a wall with Riku inching his face closer to hers.

"I would watch it if I were you. Remember what I said in the bathroom; I meant it." Riku tells Namine dangerously.

Namine tries not to be phased by his words.

"You remind me of someone." Riku suddenly tells her but then lowers his head.

Namine widens her eyes, believing that he is talking about her.

"You remind me of…Sora…only female…and much cuter." He smirks as he caresses Namine's cheek.

_SLAP_

A red mark appears on Riku's face and he is baffled by this. He usually was never slapped unless it was by Kairi. Namine lowers her head and tears roll down her face.

"I-I thought you were the s-same Riku from before. I guess of was w-w-w-wrong…forget that I even cared a-about you in the f-f-first place." Namine stutters while trying keep tears in.

Namine drops her sketchbook and phone onto the ground and runs. She runs from school grounds in the pouring rain. Not knowing where to go, she hides under a tree.

**Meanwhile**

Riku, with a flabbergasted look, flips through Namine's sketchbook. Most of them are of him. He sees one where it looks like him and Namine as little kids. He sees a photograph below the drawing and it is with him, Namine, Sora, and Kairi on the islands as little kids. The he looks through Namine's cell phone to not only hear a forgotten song, but a forgotten promise as well.

_I promise to protect you, whether you are here or not here. I will always be there for you._

Riku's eyes widen at remembering Namine.

**XxXxX**

"We got her good this year, haven't we?" said a voice that belonged to a pink haired teen.

" Marluxia, you've gone way too far." Said a girl with blonde hair and antennae shaped things coming from her hair.

"She deserves it Larxene. It's time for the finale." Marluxia grins evilly.

**XxXxX**

Riku searches desperately for Namine throughout the school. He searched every classroom, hallway, bathroom, and office. The only place left to look was outside. Riku, with the help of special people, escapes the school. It pours harshly outside and fog is thick in the area. Riku has his jacket on but it isn't enough to cover him from the rain.

"Namine!" Riku calls out her name.

No answer.

"Namine!" Riku calls out to her again.

_I'm such an idiot. How did I NOT recognize her? _Riku thinks to himself as tears roll down his face but are covered with rain drops.

Riku runs around searching for her. He searches the streets within range and every tree within range; after all that, nothing. Riku, exhausted, sits against a tree.

"Namine, I'm sorry." Riku looks at the sky of pouring rain through the branches.

"Ri…ku…" A voice says faintly.

Riku looks to his left to see Namine, all tattered and torn. Her open azure eyes look dull and lifeless and her giant glasses are cracked. He widens his eyes at her appearance. Namine then closes her eyes and her body moves forward, almost hitting the ground. Riku notices this and catches her in his arms.

"Namine, it's alright, I'm going to take you to the school nurse to get you fixed up." Riku hugs the passed-out blonde.

The silver haired boy puts his coat around the cold girl and carries her on his back. He trudges back to the school, being hit by the rain and dense fog. Riku barely manages to make it back to the school. As he enters it, he is confronted by Marluxia and Larxene.

"I see you have her with you." Marluxia smirks.

"I'm guessing you did this." Riku says in a serious time.

"You guessed correct." The pink haired boy says to Riku.

"She could've died out there." Riku tells him.

"It's also your fault. Do not forget that." Maluxia points out.

"Shut up."

"Feisty are we?"

"Why did you do this to her? It's not like she did anything to you."

"I think of her as a test subject to my pranks. I am technically the prank master of this school."

"Screw your pranks! That was bullying!"

"And you weren't harassing her earlier?"

Riku didn't know what to say or do. He could he feel the unconscious Namine slide from his grasp. Usually Riku can handle something like this on a daily basis but today, he was just worn out.

"She's slipping from your grasp, what a pity." Marluxia said sarcastically.

Instead of listening to Marluxia, Riku readied a running stance. After waiting for about three seconds, Riku began to run. He runs past Marluxia and somehow made it to the nurse's office.

"Tifa…help." Riku said in-between pants at the door.

"Riku, what happened?" Tifa asks him.

"I'll explain later just help her!" Riku demands.

Tifa can only smile at the silver haired teen.

**XxXxX**

"So that was what happened?" Tifa asks Riku as she treats Namine.

"Yeah…" Riku said slowly while looking at the blonde doll.

"She'll be fine Riku, don't worry." Tifa assures the teen.

Riku smiles to himself.

"Do you know what strikes me as odd?" Tifa asks the teen as she finishes patching up Namine.

"What is it?" Riku asks her back.

"Usually you wouldn't reply to my questions. And you would be flirting with other girls by now." Tifa points out.

"Really? I actually haven't noticed." Riku sounded surprised.

"It means you're finally changing. Does this girl have anything to do with it?" Tifa questions.

"I'm gonna say that it does." Riku smiles.

"How do you know her?" Tifa pops another question.

Riku suddenly turns red by that question.

"S-she used to live on the islands with Sora, and Kairi, and me. Then she moved away but I somehow forgot about her…Just during lunch she confronted me by accusing me of stealing her clothes in gym. I did recognize her until after she ran off." Riku answers the nurse's question.

"Riku, that wasn't nice of you. How can you forget a girl as sweet as her." Tifa points at Namine.

"I'm actually amazed that you didn't recognize her either. I mean, you are Sora's sister, right?" Riku points out.

"The first person she came to was _me._" Tifa smiles.

Riku just felt like a total idiot.

"Alright, Namine should be up on her feet by next period." Tifa tells Riku.

A sigh of relief floods Riku.

"Thank you, Tifa." Riku smiles at her.

"You should thank Namine when she wakes up. Now it's time for me to treat you." Tifa smiles evilly.

Riku can only imagine the pain she would inflict on him instead of treatment.

**XxXxX**

"Nami!" exclaimed Xion when she enters the school nurse to see her friend.

Xion attacks her sleeping friend in a hug. Somehow realizing what's happening, Namine wakes up and desperately searches for her glasses.

"Xion…nice…to see…you too…can you…release…me…you're…squishing…me." Namine breaks up her sentences because of the hug her friend is giving.

"Sorry! By the way, the culprit was actually Marluxia. I kicked his ass until he cried. Larxene also coincidentally helped he but I guess it's to get back at him." Xion jumps out of the hug.

The two girls then hear faint snores coming from right next to them. Namine finds her glasses only to notice they are cracked. It was Riku sleeping right next to bed where Namine was sleeping. He was in a chair with his head resting on the bed. His hand was holding Namine's hand and it looked like he would never let go of it.

Namine blushed that Riku was here.

"RIKU WAKE THE HELL UP!" Xion yelled at him.

"Ahh!" Riku immediately reacts to it and pulls Namine toward himself.

"Eeep!" Namine says in reaction to Riku pulling her.

_SNAP_

A bright light shines from a camera Xion was holding. Xion is smiling at excessively.

"This will TOTALLY make it in the yearbook." Xion says triumphantly.

"Xi-Xion!" Namine shouts at her friend while having a pink face.

Xion leaves the two alone to catch up.

**XxXxX**

Riku and Namine are still at the school nurse office. Namine turns away from Riku, mad at him for earlier for lunch.

"N-Namine." Riku gulps.

Namine has her arms crossed. She pretends to ignore Riku.

"Do you remember what happened afterward? I mean, after you ran away." Riku tries to ask her.

The blonde continues to ignore the silver-haired boy.

"I understand that you're mad at me. I'm sorry that I didn't recognize you earlier…" Riku confesses.

Namine continues to try to ignore the boy but it was getting harder and harder each time he would speak to the blonde. Riku also explains to her about finding her in the outside rain and cold. Namine just couldn't bear to listen to him anymore.

_RING RING_

"Riku, can you please pick up the work phone on the table. I would appreciate you telling off that bastard that keeps calling me." Tifa says from another room.

"He's still calling you? Isn't he like…50 years-old or something?" Riku says.

"Just answer it for me…pleeeaaassee." Tifa begs.

_RING RING_

Riku sighs and agrees. The phone was right next to Riku so he picked it up.

"Hello sto-" Riku starts.

Riku got cut off when water started coming from the phone and sprayed his face. Namine looked at him and couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh ha-ha Tifa. Veeeery funny." Riku said sarcastically.

"Sorry Riku but it was for your own good. It was also to make Namine happy." Tifa laughed.

Namine covered her mouth quickly and tried to stop laughing before Riku noticed. Riku looked at her and smirked.

"So you forgive me?" Riku tests her.

"W-why should I." Namine turns pink.

"You talked." Riku smirks.

"You meany!" Namine complains.

Riku couldn't help but laugh. He looks at the pouting blonde.

"Anyway, I picked these up when you dropped them on the floor." Riku hands her the stuff.

She counted her sketchbook and her phone. Then she found something unsettling when she opened her sketchbook.

"Namine, why do you have a picture of me half-naked in the locker-room?" Riku asks her.

"I-it's not m-mine. I-I don't e-even know how it g-got in there. I s-swear." Namine protests.

"You naughty girl." Riku smirks.

"It isn't mine!" Namine turns even pinker than before.

Namine then looks through her sketchbook. It wasn't filled with her drawings; it was filled with photos of a shirtless Riku. When Namine finally reached the end of the sketchbook, she saw a sign. The sign said "April Fool's!"

Namine was relieved when she realized this was all a joke. She almost panicked in the end.

"I don't like you." Namine tells Riku.

Riku didn't know how to take it. He can't tell if she was serious or not. He decided to ask her.

"Are you serious?" Riku asks her.

No answer.

"Namine, can you at least tell me?" Riku pleads.

No answer again.

Riku feels as if a piece of him shattered. He gets up from his chair and begins to leave.

"April Fool's... because I love you." Namine mumbles to herself, in hopes that Riku doesn't hear her.

Riku, much to his luck, heard what Namine said to herself and stops at the door of the nurse's office. He then turns back to her and smiles. Namine notices his smile and turns into the shade of a tomato. Riku then walks back to Namine and sits with her. He pulls her toward him into a hug. Namine tries to fight it but Riku was stronger. Riku then pulls Namine into a kiss.

"I love you too." Riku slowly breaks the kiss.

Namine was shocked to hear this but then she shook her head and smiled. Riku kissed her again and made it last a little longer.

_Maybe…this April Fool's Day isn't so bad…_Namine thought.

_SNAP_

A flash of light appears again from the camera that none other than belongs to Xion. The two broke their kiss again.

"You finally kissed him Nami! I'm so proud!" Xion wipes a fake tear from her eye.

"XION!" Namine exclaims.

"You can't catch me!" Xion leaves again.

"Get back here Xion! I'm lucky that school isn't even over yet!" Namine climbs out of Riku's arms and out of the bed quickly.

Namine runs out of the nurse's office and chases Xion. Riku follows Namine to make sure she doesn't push herself too hard.

This is an April Fool's Namine will never forget.

**XxXxX**

**Hope you liked this one shot ^^'' I included basic stuff but it's actually hard for me to think of these pranks XDX I know I made Riku a complete ass towards Namine. Sorry Namine! And my verb tenses are all over the place and some of the sentences or words may not make any sense. Forgive me! D,:**

**Happy April Fool's Day :D**


End file.
